Tails with Derpy
by RainbowLight Youtube
Summary: Derpy a mischievous mare and a Super smart colt Doctor hooves are always having adventures... IN FAIRYTALES! From Cinderella to Snow white to PRINCESS AND THE PEA! in 2 parts! read the great stories of Derpy and Doctor on these fairy TAILS.
1. Cinderella

"And _then, _the guy started talking to this _other_ guy and then they found out they were cousins!" Derpy said bubbly (like pinkie pie, but with Derpy voice)

"Ok Derpy, This is getting _really_ off topic" Doctor said sternly

Derpy and Doctor where walking in the park and just casually talking. But Doctor was worried cause he felt something weird.

"Hey! maybe we should go to my basement! Lots of things happen there!" Derpy said talking bubbly

"Ugh, well if we have nothing better to do. Then I guess it's ok" Doctor said sternly but also grumbled it.

Derpy and Doctor go down the stairs to Derpy's basement. Derpy hums a little tune while Doctor looks stern and confused at the same time.

"See? look I have a magical mirror here!" the mare said

"Derpy, sorry to ruin the party but that's just an ordinary mirror that's just old" Doctor explained

"NO! I'll prove it to you! We just have to knock the code!" Derpy said

The mare and the colt tried to do different knocks. but after a while nothing happened and they both were highly confused

"See Derpy? I'm really sorry but it's just an old mirror" Doctor said walking away

The mirror then explodes blue magical sparkles and opened up a portal revealing a blue and light green swirl entrance.

"Derpy?! w-what in equestria did you just do?" Doctor said surprised but confused

"I don't know! it just happened... LET'S GO IN!" Derpy said confused then to exited

"Derpy! have you lost your marbles?!" Doctor said grabbing hold of his hair

Derpy pulled out a jar of marbles.

"No, I have them right here!" Derpy said

Doctor slaps his head.

The portal then sucks Derpy and Doctor in the mirror and they start stretching into spirals. Then they end up in a rich looking bathroom in a castle

"W-where a-a-are we?" Doctor said standing up dizzily

"hmm... ***looks down* **w-what am I wearing?!" Derpy said peering down at her clothes "W-what are _you _wearing?!" Derpy said looking at Doctor.

Derpy and Doctor were both wearing maid outfits, and holding brooms and cloths.

"CINDERELLA! CINDERELLA! I NEED YOU TO BRUSH MY TEETH!" said a mare outside the door

"C- CINDERELLA?!" Derpy said "This is one of my fairy tales!" Derpy said aloud

"What are we doing in _this _story?" Doctor said peering down at his clothes

"OH NO!" Derpy said putting her hooves on her cheeks

* * *

**This is the end of Episode 1 part 1 of (The Magic mirror in Cinderella) I know it had to end this way but the video would have been too long**


	2. Cinderella pt: 2

p style="text-align:  
left;""CINDERELLA! CINDERELLA, I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT ANYMORE!" said a mare outside the bathroom door./p 


	3. Rapunzel

Derpy opened up an eye and was startled by her family and the doctor standing in front of her bed. she struggled to sit up but was pleased and surprised by what she was seeing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DERPY!" yelled the family and her friend.

"Mom? Dad? Bitsy? Doctor? what are you guys doing here?" she asked with confusion.

"Today is your birthday silly filly!" said Bitsy (her sister).

Derpy's dad ruffled her hair "Good morning and happy birthday Muffin!" he said giving her a hug. Derpy blushed while doctor chuckled.

"Oh! my baby's turning 18!" The mare's mother said through a couple of tears (some streaming down her cheeks).

"Today we have a good day planned! so might as well get up and start to dress, big sis!" remarked Bitsy. Bitsy tugged on her mother's mane and she and her parents went out the door.

Doctor peered over to find a perplexed Derpy "Are you ok?" he said which knocked her out of her trance. "Oh my horse shoes that's embarrassing!" she blushed "I bet your parents never would have done that to you" "Oh you'd be surprised Derpy, for my parents would always wake me up with a present in their hooves and my father would be dressed as a clown" he chuckled.

Derpy chuckled and brushed her hair and they both left her room.

* * *

"Fluttershy! can you please pass me those pink and blue streamers on that table right there?" said Pinkie pie on a ladder.

"Uh, sure" Fluttershy said.

She walked over to the table and picked up the ball of streamers and handed it to Pinkie pie "Are you sure this surprise party is really necessary? I mean what if we scare her and she falls backwards and breaks a hoof or leg? or what if on the way here she gets too busy to even come? or if IF!" she said being interrupted by an opening door.

Rarity walked in "Pinkie pie here is that dress you wanted for Derpy" she picked up the dress with her magic and hung it on the mannequin beside Pinkie.

"It was _hard _work but I got it done all right!" she said admiring her work.

"Ooh Rarity it's lovely! Derpy will totally like it!" shouted Pinkie pie, waving her arms.

But without her hooves on the ladder she fell off and plummeted towards the floor. Luckily Rarity thought fast and put a cake under Pinkie pie and stopped Pinkie from getting dangerously hurt.

When that happened Mr. Cake came walking through the kitchen door and saw that Pinkie pie smashed the cake.

"PINKIE PIE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he ran towards the smashed cake and Pinkie pie. Tears rolling down his eyes "Oh poor cake!" he said pushing Pinkie off the smashed cake.

Rarity dropped her bottom jaw "Pinkie pie was nearly killed and all you care about is the cake?!" she said disappointed.

Mr. Cake made puppy dog eyes and whimpered "That cake had a lot of hard work put into it..." he said. Pinkie pie stood up and Fluttershy helped her brush of the cake and icing.

"Don't worry Mr. Cake, I had Mrs. Cake make 2 other batches just in case of an emergency!" she smiled and pulled out another cake exactly the same out of behind her back.

Mr. Cake smiled with glee.

* * *

**This was Cheesy I know but it turned out to be pretty good. Hope this fanfic turns out to be good. :) **

**To be continued...**


	4. Rapunzel pt: 2

p style="text-align: left;"Doctor pulled out a blue with purple polka dot present. Derpy's eyes lit up. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Doctor really? for me? You shouldn't have!" she said taking the beautifully colored present./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What emare /emfriends for?" he said quietly, with a grin on his face./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Derpy scratched the paper off, and opened up the box. It was a silver necklace with a charm on it! it was a muffin! Derpy hugged the Doctor until he couldn't breath. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's beautiful! couldn't have asked for anything better" she said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""No time for warm stuff! let's party!" hollered Rainbow Dash./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Pinkie pie took Derpy's hoof and danced, Fluttershy and Rarity talked while sipping some of the punch./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Whoo wee! This is a heck of a party Pinkie!" said AppleJack. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Pinkie pie flopped on the pink bean bag. "It's my specialty!" she smiled. "Hey, Twilight!" claimed Rainbow Dash, "I challenge you to a game of Twister!" she crossed her hooves "Sorry Rainbow, but today I've just been feeling tired" Twilight said, Rainbow turned her back to her. "Well, i guess we'll never know who's more flexible..." Twilight looked up "Are you saying I'm fat?" she said with a hurt look on her face. "Maybe..." Twilight's face suddenly changed to angry. "Your on!" she narrowed her eyes at her./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Um, right hoof on green" claimed Fluttershy. Rainbow and Twilight were tied in knots! "Ugh... I'm... n- not... losing to... y-you" choked Rainbow Dash, her face turning from blue to purple. "Right hoof on red" said Fluttershy. The two moved their hoof to red. Rainbow groaned, then suddenly she slipped on top of Twilight and they both fell from their positions./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Who won?" asked Twilight./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Fluttershy was to kind to answer. she didn't want to start a fight./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ummmm, can i pass this question?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Twilight you obviously won!" said AppleJack./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Rarity, Pinkie pie, Doctor, and Derpy agreed./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Wha- What?!" said Rainbow Dash shocked and suprised at the same time. /p 


End file.
